


I'm Stakin' My Claim on the Objective

by Lilua



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Hanzo, Brief Mention of Genji at End, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilua/pseuds/Lilua
Summary: "I was feelin’ a lil’ off today, but darlin’ you sure turned this cowboy back on," was the first thing McCree said to Hanzo. He was met with the fiercest glare from the prettiest little eyes.A few months later, he finds himself straddled by the same archer who merely smirks and says, "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."-Aka, it's just fluff and then porn. That's it.





	I'm Stakin' My Claim on the Objective

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as an excuse to use as many in-game voice lines as I possibly could.

Jesse McCree is a shameless flirt; he only had to take one good look at the newest addition to the team - an archer it seemed - before he sauntered up to him, tipped his Stetson, and drawled out, “I was feelin’ a lil’ off today, but darlin’ you sure turned this cowboy back on,” complete with a wink. The archer, whose face had been passive with a tinge of confusion, hardened into the fiercest glare McCree had ever seen, before he shoved past McCree without a single word. That shouldn’t have turned McCree on as much as it did.

After the second, fourth, fifth coincidental meeting, McCree realizes, much to the apparent ire of the archer - _Hanzo, he had spat out the third time McCree called him a pet name_ \- that the two often bumped into each other on the base. And without fail, each time McCree saw Hanzo, he’d stroll up to the man with a shit-eatin’ grin and spit out some sort of horrendous pick-up line. Seeing the confused stares turn into a sharp glare, and eventually exasperated eye rolls was becoming something of an addiction for the cowboy. A voice in the back of his head urges him to stop before Hanzo actually attempts to kills him in his sleep, but goddamn were the archer’s expressions a sight to behold.

And then on their tenth meeting, inside the kitchen at the dead of night, McCree purrs out a pick-up line so bad that Hanzo can only stare before snorting once, then breaking out into barks of laughter that has his whole body trembling. McCree is a goner, right then and there, when Hanzo looks back up with upturned lips pressed together, desperately trying to contain his laughter. McCree can feel his face fucking flush, and he’s _mortified_ \- when was the last time he’s _blushed_ for god’s sake _-_ but all he can do is stare stupidly at the archer. After a beat of silence, Hanzo regains his stoic face almost immediately, _real darn shame shoulda took a pic_ , McCree thinks, and raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Have you finally run out of meaningless drivel to say, cowman?” _Cowman_ , that’s so fuckin’ adorable _what the hell_.

“Shucks, naw just- just uh,” McCree curses, he’s _Jesse “Badass Motherfucker” McCree_ , smoothest talker in the goddamn town, and he has no right to be fumbling over a few words. “Was wonderin’ if y’d fancy havin’ a drink? You and me,” he finishes weakly, holding up the bottle of whiskey he had fished out of the liquor cabinet moments before Hanzo had come in.

Hanzo eyes it, scoffs, and holds up his sake gourd, “How predictable for a cowman, such unsophisticated taste!” But he doesn’t say no and he settles himself in one of the seats before giving McCree a pointed look and nodding at the empty seat across from him. McCree’s face lights up and he quickly grabs cups for the both of them before settling in as well. The two, surprisingly, are able to converse well into the morning, and McCree is delighted to find that they have more in common than he thought.

But more importantly, McCree finds that Hanzo is _fun_ to be around, his dry humor and quick-wit made conversations thrilling, and he could spend hours staring at the archer’s _fine_ backside, strong arms, well-chiseled jawline, gorgeous eyes and… and McCree is _so, so screwed_.

The cowboy wakes up with a hangover and a heavy lump in his stomach from the realization. He drops his head into his hands and groans, there’s no denying that he has a goddamn dumb crush on the archer.

But the days go on and McCree learns to stamp out any fluttering butterflies in his stomach, ignore the quickening heartbeats when Hanzo glances at him, and the two eventually establish a weekly meet n’ drink - _maybe the archer doesn’t actually mind me all that much_ , McCree finds himself wishfully thinking.

By the fifteenth meet n’ drink, McCree is positively _fond_ of the archer, who has quickly become a dear friend, _crush be damned_ , and the only flirting he even allows himself are terrible pick-up lines that he _knows_ will bring out a laughter and smile from Hanzo.

“Foolish cowman,” Hanzo shakes his head with mirth, “Where did you pick that one up?” he asks.

Which McCree promptly replies, “Heard Torbjorn say it to one of his turrets,” and that has both of them cackling aloud, leaning against each other for support.

Hanzo’s eyes soften, his body relaxes, and he turns to look at McCree with such a tender look that has McCree’s breath stutter and before he knows it, McCree goes and runs his mouth off.

“Darlin’ yer the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen an’ I think I’m in love with you.” Silence. _Fuck_ , McCree panics, _I’ve gone and ruined one of the best things that's happened to me in a long time_. He looks back at Hanzo, but the archer’s face is blank and void of any emotions.

After another beat of silence, he hears a quiet murmur, “You are mistaken,” and that subdued tone lights a fire in McCree. “Hanzo,” he snaps, “You may think yer beyond _redemption_ and all that crap, but I’ve seen you and I _know_ that yer one of the most talented, amazing, hard-working, honor-” and McCree is cut off from everything he wants to say to the insufferably, self-deprecating archer when said archer cups McCree’s face and tugs it down and - _oh_. Oh.

Hanzo breaks away, looks at the ground with a huff, his ears flushed red, “You are mistaken to say I am the most gorgeous thing you have ever seen. Have you never properly looked in a mirror, _Jesse_?”

And McCree’s heart swells - so much that he almost fears he’s going to get a heart attack - and he _beams_ at Hanzo, throws his arms around the archer’s waist, lifts and spins him around out of sheer happiness. Hanzo yelps in surprise and his protests, “Put me down you fool!” go ignored.

****

It was like a dam broke and all the feelings McCree had been pushing down floods out. They kiss, tentative, then break apart and kiss again, more confidently this time, and before he knows it they’re in McCree’s room with Hanzo straddling McCree’s lap. His kyudo-gi is pooled at his waist, entire chest and stomach exposed and Hanzo could literally _not be any sexier_.

The archer pulls off his ribbon and his silky smooth hair spills down and around his neck like a waterfall - McCree retracts his previous thought, _Hanzo just got even sexier_. The archer doesn’t notice McCree’s lovestruck stare, busying himself with peppering kisses all along the cowboy’s neck. His head dips further down before stopping at his collarbone, taking a moment to kiss, suck, and then _bite_ down on it, before lapping at the steadily-forming mark. The sudden spike of pain jostles McCree from his thoughts and he takes a fistful of Hanzo’s hair and lightly tugs at it. Hanzo gives an approving hum, so McCree does it again and then trails his other hand along Hanzo’s neck and back, running it up and down in comforting circles.

Once Hanzo deems the mark satisfactory, he glances back up at McCree, a smirk forming on those pretty lips - McCree pushes down the desire to roughly kiss them, bruise them up, let them eagerly wrap around his cock as he fucks the archer’s face.

“ _Marked_ by the dragon” Hanzo murmurs, utterly confident and _proud_ of his work and McCree snorts because that has got to be the most lucrative, but somehow most adorable thing he’s ever heard Hanzo say. Without replying, he focuses back on Hanzo’s well-chiseled chest, and more importantly, Hanzo’s exposed nipples perked and eager for attention.

“What is wrong cowman? Have you finally lost your need to incessantly babble your mouth off?” Hanzo asks, one eyebrow raised, but before he could say anything else, McCree drags one thumb up the left nipple experimentally. He feels Hanzo stiffen before he makes a swirling motion and hears a soft gasp.

McCree smirks and Hanzo instantly tenses, looking warily between McCree and his thumb that rests on his nipple. “Why darlin’, I could never run outta words to describe how much ya’ rile me up like no other,” McCree croons into Hanzo’s ear before leaning down and taking the right nipple in between his teeth, alternating between lightly grazing it, sucking on it, and twirling his tongue around the tit. His fingers go back to work on the left nipple, thumbing it up, then swirling it clockwise, counterclockwise, before pinching and pulling on it. Hanzo whimpers at the sudden stimulations and his hips involuntarily thrust forward with each pinch and pull, eager to seek out some friction. McCree growls and his free hand that had been resting on Hanzo’s waist reaches down to grope and then slap the archer’s buttcheek.

“Oh? Ya’ like that Hanzo? Ya’ like gettin’ yer’ chest fondled like some _slut_?” McCree punctuates the insult with another pinch and pull to the archer’s abused nipple, drawing out an obscene moan from Hanzo that goes straight to the cowboy’s groin. _Fuck that was hot_. “Well?” He slaps Hanzo’s buttcheek again and Hanzo jerkily breathes out a yes and moans again as he takes a fistful of McCree’s hair and tugs. Mccree lets out an appreciative hum to the pressure and rewards Hanzo by scraping his teeth and sucking on the tit just a bit more roughly.

“Please do not stop McCree,” Hanzo all but begs as he grinds his clothed bulge against McCree’s with fervor. “Never knew you were such a slutty beggar,” McCree growls against the archer’s chest and slaps his buttcheek again.

“But sorry sugar, can’t have y’finishin’ so fast when we got _much more_ in store for the night,” and as soon as McCree pulls away from his chest, settling his hands to grip at Hanzo’s waist and stop his movements, Hanzo lets out an honest-to-god whine. It takes all of McCree’s self restraint to hold himself back and he busies himself with inspecting his work, dragging his eyes up and down Hanzo’s exposed body.

The archer’s hair was dishevelled and  there was a sheen of sweat around his neck, his nipples were still perked, but one was nice and wet from McCree’s saliva and the other was no doubt raw from his finger’s administrations. Hanzo’s cock strained against his hakama, and McCree could see the clear wet spot spreading there from his precum - he takes a second to look away and swallow, _Calm down Jesse_.

When McCree looks back, Hanzo flashes a glare, one that has no business causing his cock to twitch in excitement, before he bites out, “Well cowman? How much longer will you continue to gawk before you will satisfy me?” and McCree hears the challenge in Hanzo’s voice loud and clear.

He purrs back into Hanzo’s ear, “Don’t you worry yer pretty little head off, I reckon I know _exactly_ how to turn ya’ into a sore mess.” McCree thumbs Hanzo’s tit one more time to prove his point and cannot resist waggling his eyebrows when Hanzo flinches and gasps at the contact.

He glares at McCree’s cheeky grin before retorting, “Actions speak louder than words,” and that’s all McCree needs to hear before he pushes Hanzo down and carefully strips the archer out of his kyudo-gi. But before he could get to his hakama, Hanzo flips them over. He ignores McCree’s yelp of surprise and quickly unbuckles the cowboy’s belt - McCree swears he hears a derisive snort and he _definitely_ sees an eyeroll when the archer glances at the object and silently mouths BAMF - and sets it on the nightstand before dropping his face directly in front of McCree’s bulge.

“Darlin’?” McCree gulps at the dark, sultry look the archer throws him and his eyes widen when Hanzo gently lowers his face just enough to catch McCree’s zipper between his teeth. With a slow, deliberate motion - keeping eye contact all the while - he unzips the pants and tugs it down just enough for McCree’s bulge to well, _bulge_ out as much as it could against his boxer briefs. And then Hanzo zeroes in on the wet spot that formed from precum, leans over it, and _licks_.

“You fuckin’ _tease”_ McCree groans out, hips bucking from having such a sensitive spot attacked, even with the fabric covering it. Hanzo has the gall to smirk and once again, slowly, deliberately, takes the hem of McCree’s boxer briefs between his teeth and pulls them down in a seductive manner that has McCree cursing under his breath. His cock springs to attention and McCree preens at the appreciative lookover Hanzo gives his - _massive_ , he smugly thinks - cock.

“Since you seemed so eager to ah, tease me… it is only fair for me to return the favor,” and McCree doesn’t get the chance to retort because Hanzo is a trained assassin - swift, silent, deadly - and apparently those skills extend to the bedroom because next thing he knows Hanzo has taken his entire length into a sinfully sweet, tight mouth. _Sweet mother of God_ , McCree almost cums right then and there, _Let the dragon consume you indeed_.

McCree is dimly aware of letting out a sound akin to a keen, but his mind has all but gone haywire as he watches Hanzo’s pretty, plump lips wrap around his cock, his head bobbing up and down in a slow rhythm. Up, tongue flicking across his tip - that draws a gasp - to catch the precum oozing out, halfway down, repeat, before he suddenly slams McCree’s entire length into the back of his throat again - and that’s when McCree sees stars in his eyes and has to throw his head back and moan so loud he’s sure the entire base can hear him.

He takes a fistful of Hanzo’s hair and _tugs_ , causing Hanzo to hum against his cock, “ _F_ - _fuck feels so good Haaa-nzo_ ,” McCree whines out and he can’t resist the urge to thrust upwards into Hanzo’s face. The archer lets out a surprised choke and McCree instantly stills, “M’so sorr-” but he’s cut off by a glare.

“Fuck me,” McCree swallows hard and tries not to nod too eagerly, but from the mirth dancing in Hanzo’s eyes, he definitely failed.

Hanzo resumes bobbing up and down McCree’s shaft, and this time McCree doesn’t hold back. He grips the back of Hanzo’s head and shoves it down as he thrusts upwards. Hanzo’s moans reverberate against his cock and the tremors cause McCree to loudly groan as he facefucks Hanzo’s sweet mouth.

“Darlin’ y’feel so _good_ , yer mouth is so _tight and eager_ to take all o’ me, _God_ yer mouth was made for blowjobs, _fuck,_ ” he’s half-aware that he’s babbling and he hopes Hanzo doesn’t mind because he really doesn’t think he can stop.

When Hanzo moans against his cock again, McCree can feel himself getting closer and closer. “You like it when I fuck yer throat Hanzo? You like gettin’ a fat cock shoved down? Ya _filthy, cock, loving, slut_ ,” he punctuates each word with a hard thrust and _he’s almost there, so close_ \- and suddenly all sensation of Hanzo’s wet, tight mouth is _gone_.

McCree feels a wave of confusion, his thoughts completely in disarray, and then he sees the shit-eating smirk spreading across Hanzo’s face, who’s sitting completely upright with arms folded across his chest.

It takes another second for McCree to connect the dots, and then another second for him to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight that is Hanzo’s haughty face, before he lets out a higher-pitched-than-he’ll-admit whine, “Hanzo ya goddamn _fuckin’ teaaaaaaaaaaaaase.”_ His cock is _throbbing_ dammit.

And Hanzo lets out a soft chuckle, his eyes go soft, and he’s _staring at McCree like he’s the world to him_ and McCree can’t breathe all of a sudden, can’t find it in him to even pretend to be mad, not when Hanzo’s directing that kind of face at him.

“Aw shucks darlin’, ya can’t just make a face like that, s’not good for this old man’s heart,” he mumbles, embarrassed, wished he had his hat right now to cover up the definite flush on his face.

Hanzo blushes, turns away and mutters, “Foolish cowman,” and McCree wants to coo over how cute the archer is, but he’s a man on a mission and said mission is still not fully undressed - something he’ll need to rectify that, immediately.

McCree sits up and cups Hanzo’s face, turning it back to him so he can give the archer a gentle peck before sliding his hands down to tug at Hanzo’s hakama. Hanzo hisses when his cock meets the open air, but moans when McCree gives it a few, slow strokes. And then McCree whispers, in the lowest, sultriest voice he can manage, “Get down on your arms and knees for me sweetheart.”

Hanzo complies, quickling propping himself up with his arms and knees so his delectable ass hangs in the air in front of McCree’s face, and McCree gives it a light smack, then squeezes it.

“Much obliged,” he murmurs, before spreading the well-toned cheeks apart and licking the entrance to Hanzo’s asshole. After he deems it nice and wet, McCree buries his face into Hanzo’s ass and pushes his tongue in against the tight muscles. He hears the gasp and tremor that shakes Hanzo’s body, which only encourages McCree to tongue-fuck him with renewed fervor. When he hears Hanzo attempt to stifle a moan, he squeezes one buttcheek and then smacks it hard. “Y’ain’t hiding that pretty voice of yers, not on my watch,” McCree growls.

The next few _unmuffled_ moans he hears makes him want to just continue till the archer cums from tongue alone, but Hanzo quickly stops him with a growl. His face is flushed and he’s slightly panting - the sight alone sends a twitch to McCree’s cock - and McCree is about to comment on how hot he looks when Hanzo glares at him, “Cowman. Your cock. _Now_ ,” and he sways his ass a bit to get the message across.

_He could order me to do anything in that bossy voice of his and I’d oblige in a heartbeat_. McCree fumbles, his pupils blown wide from the enticing sight, then snaps back to reality and quickly takes out the lube stashed inside his nightstand drawer. He eagerly spreads the liquid over his fingers and inserts one, then two into Hanzo’s hole, making sure to carefully pump and stretch the hole without any pain. Hanzo growls, “ _More,_ ” and McCree doesn’t dare disobey, so he inserts a third finger, stretching the hole as much as he can.

Another growl, “I grow tired of waiting, _cowman_.”

“Easy there archer, bit over eager for some cock aren't cha,” McCree snaps back, but he withdraws his fingers and Hanzo twists around to straddle McCree again. “Saddling up?” he asks teasingly and Hanzo smirks back at him, baring his teeth. “I am merely following your suggestion, what was it you said to me again? Ah yes, I believe it was, ‘Save a horse, ride a cowboy.’” He lines the tip of McCree’s cock with his hole and with one fluid motion, Hanzo bottoms out on McCree’s entire length.

It’s _tight_ and clenches around him so _well_ and McCree has to bite back a moan, “Jesus y’take me in so good,” McCree gasps out.

 Hanzo’s eyes are clenched and he focuses on breathing in and out as he adjusts to McCree’s admittedly large cock.

”You alright dear?” he nods and McCree’s hands immediately come up and massage his neck and back, “Doin’ great Han, take yer time.” Slowly, Hanzo starts to move up and down. McCree lets out an encouraging groan and settles one hand on Hanzo’s hip while the other begins thumbing the archer’s nipple again.

He only pinches and pulls the tit a few times before Hanzo is moaning, “ _Jesse_ ,” as he begins  to grind down in earnest. “ _Fuck_ , ya drive me wild when y’say my name like than Han,” McCree grips Hanzo's hips and thrusts, he angles each thrust differently until one makes Hanzo whine and keen and his hole clenches even tighter against McCree’s cock. McCree doesn't waste any time, thrusting at the same angle to hit Hanzo’s prostate over and over.

“Han, yer so good to me honey, just wanna bend ya over a counter and fuck ya all night long, wanna fuck that purdy tiny hole till it’s drippin full o’ my cum,” McCree babbles, each clench of Hanzo’s asshole bringing him closer to the edge.

“Do you, _ah_ , ever shut, _nng_ , up?” Hanzo bites out, slamming down against McCree's upward thrusts. The tip of his cock leaks precum onto McCree’s stomach but the cowboy takes no notice.

“Mm’know you enjoy it Han,” McCree grunts, “Wanna see you cum from ridin’ my cock alone.” Hanzo gasps and twitches and he’s so _close_ , his nails are digging into McCree’s shoulder, “ _Faster Jesse_ , fuck me rougher, I’m so close _f-fuck_ , _nng_ ,” he begs. And McCree complies, hands in a bruising grip on Hanzo’s hips as he slams and grinds his cock into the archer’s ass.

“ _Jesse!”_ Hanzo cums with a shout, his hole squeezing McCree’s cock and thick white cum spurting out messily all over the cowboy’s stomach. McCree can’t hold on much longer and with three more rough thrusts, he feels his balls tighten and he throws his head back, moans the loudest he has that night, as his cum fills up Hanzo’s ass.

Hanzo rolls over and collapses besides McCree, basking in the afterglow of the orgasm. With a chuckle at how satisfied the man looks, McCree gets up and cleans off the cum on his body before returning with another towel. He nudges Hanzo to roll over and gently wipes his ass and the cum leaking out of it. After deeming it sanitary enough, he collapses back into bed and arms immediately snake out and wrap around him.

Hanzo has that look in his eyes again, the one that keeps causing McCree to have to remind himself how to breathe, and the archer murmurs a thanks before gently pecking McCree’s lips. Why did he have to be so _goddamn cute_ , McCree groans and buries his face into his hands.

“McCree?” Said man glances up at the concerned tone.

“Call me _Jesse_ , darlin,” McCree chides, pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “We’re datin’ now aren’t we?” After a beat of silence, panic seizes McCree’s heart. Hanzo had technically never replied to his confession, this could be a one-night stand for all he knew. His fear increases a notch, the urge to run out and hide under a rock rapidly rising, but the fear must have been evident in his eyes because Hanzo presses a reassuring kiss to McCree’s forehead.

“Yes, _Jesse_ , if you will have me,” and all the panic flows out of his system as quickly as it had come. McCree lets out a sigh as the tension drains from his body, “I’d be mighty happy to have ya’, the happiest man in the world in fact,” he murmurs and Hanzo’s honest-to-god smiling the widest he’s ever seen. _I could die happy right now, in the arms of a literal angel._

The archer bumps his forehead against McCree’s, eyes crinkling, “And I, you. After all, I believe I am in love with you as well.”

\---

Genji laid wide awake in bed, dark circles under his eyes, as he stared at the ceiling. His headphones were tossed aside, but continued to blare loud anime music. It hadn’t helped one bit to censor the noises he had been subjected to. He resolutely did _not_ look at the wall dividing his and McCree’s room and sighs in relief when the voices gradually recede, maybe now he could finally get some well deserved sleep.

_I am glad you have both found happiness_ , he thinks, _But god at what cost?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! First time writing in years and I decided I wanted to write porn between a cowboy and archer. Amazing. This was entirely unbeta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes/give me feedback.
> 
> If you have any AU/prompt ideas for McHanzo, please send them to me!! I desperately need to brush up on writing.


End file.
